KIckin' it in the summer(at a sleepover)
by Guitarplaya890
Summary: During a sleepover at Jack's house, he tries to tell his feeling towards Kim. While Kim gets help trying to impress Jack. Little do they know,JEALOUSY is the only thing will get them the courage to finally tell each other their feelings. Romance starts brewing. KICK, JACE, MILLIE AND EDDIE/KELSEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic so please take it easy on me. **

**I do not own Kickin' it.**

_Thefeistyblonde, thekarateexpert, cheergirl4ever, and hottestgirleves has entered the chat._

**Thefeistyblonde: **Ugh! I can't believe I got paired up with Donna!

**Thekarateexpert: **Woah, what's up with you?

**Thefeistyblonde: **Can you not read? I just said I got paired up with DONNA!

**Hottestgirleves: **You think this is easy for me, blondie? Well, it's not! Hi Jackie-poo!

**Cheergirl4ever: **Donna, did you just call Kim blondie? That ain't gonna be good.

**Hottestgirleves: **Yeah, what's it to you? It's not like she's gonna do anything to me anyways.

**Thekarateexpert: **Donna, you probably shouldn't have done that. And she will do something to you Donna. She's Kim.

**Thefeistyblonde: **Yeah, Donna. I will get you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get you.

**Hottestgirleves: **Please, like you could do something to me.

**Thekarateexpert: **Oh, she will do something to you.

**Cheergirl4ever: **For goodness sake's Donna, she's Kim!

**Thekarateexpert: **What project is this anyways?

**Thefeistyblonde: **The science project.

**Thekarateexpert: **Why can't you guys just work through it?

**Thefeistyblonde: **Jack, you do know who we're talking 'bout, right? It's DONNA FREAKIN' TOBIN.

**Hottestgirleves: **I'll work with her, when pigs fly.

**Thefeistyblonde: **Oh, you fly?

**Thekarateexpert: **Good one, Kim.

**Cheergirl4ever: **You go, girl!

**Thefeistyblonde: **Thank you!

**Hottestgirleves: ***shocked* I can't believe you just said that, but you WILL regret it.

**Thefeistyblonde: **Yeeaah, NO! I don't think you even have an idea of what you'll do to me.

**Hottestgirleves: **Don't worry. I'm using my brain to think of ways to destroy you!

**Thefeistyblonde: **Donna, you can't use what you don't have!

**Hottestgirleves: ***shocked again*:O you little UGH!

_Hottestgirleves has logged off._

**Thekaratedude: **WOW, Kim. You are really good!

**Cheergirl4ever: **Yeah, Kim where did you learn how to talk back like that?

**Thefeistyblonde: **Thank you, it's a gift.

**Thekaratedude: **Haha, anyways Kim, wanna have a sleepover with the gang in my house? My parents are out of town on a business trip for the whole summer and said I can do whatever I want to. So I'm having a sleepover for the whole summer.

**Cheergirl4ever: **Can I come? I mean, Kim will only come if Julie, Kelsey and I will come too, right Kim?

**Thefeistyblonde: **Um, yeah, sure

**Thekarateexpert: **Sure, and I know the real reason you want to come to the sleepover.

**Cheergirl4ever: **And what is that?

**Thekarateexpert: **You only want to go because you want to flirt with Jerry.

**Cheergirl4ever: **So, that is not the only reason why I want to come. But I can't really say it. Kim; Julie, Kelsey and I will be right over your house in your in about an hour. **(Btw, here, its summer and it's still 5 pm)**

**Thefeistyblonde: **KK

_Cheergirl4ever has logged off._

**Thekarateexpert: **So, I guess, I should probably go, I still have to get ready. Bye. See you later.

**Thefeistyblonde: **Yeah me too, bye.

_***********LINE BREAK ***************_

JACK'S POV

Yes, Kim said yes to come to my sleepover. Maybe I can get my chance to tell her I like, no love her. I mean, any guy would be lucky to just be her boyfriend, and on this sleepover, I am going to make sure I am that guy. Kim is the prettiest girl that ever walked this planet, and she is also athletic, smart, sweet yet vicious at the same time and she can kick a person's butt whenever she wants to. Ok, so currently I am making sure everything goes perfect when my friends are here.

**There the 1****st**** chapter is done. Please no flames. If you have any suggestions, say it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just want to thank you for reviewing. If you have any ideas for this story, just PM me. I do have ideas, but I feel like I should save them.**

**Anyways, I do not own Kickin' it.**

GRACE'S POV

I still can't believe Kim said those things to Donna. It kinda seemed mean, oh who am I kidding, it was HILARIOUS! Anyways, I only want to go to Jack's sleepover is 'cause I know that Jerry is coming, he's so cute. But I also have a plan to get Jack and Kim together. That reminds, I have to pack for the sleepover for the whole summer. I still have to text Julie and Kelsey to tell them and to make them help me pack Kim's clothes.

I picked up my phone and texted Julie and Kelsey.

**TO: JULIE & KELSEY**

**FROM: GRACE**

_**WE ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AT JACK'S HOUSE FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER. PACK. THE GANG IS GOING TO BE THERE TOO. AFTER UR DONE PACKING, GO TO KIM'S HOUSE AND HELP ME FIND SOMETHING SHE CAN WEAR TO IMPRESS JACK. **_

**FROM: KELSEY**

**TO: GRACE**

_**KK**_

**FROM: JULIE**

**TO: GRACE**

_**OK, GIRL**_

I started packing: phone, charger, clothes (that I can wear to impress Jerry), bikinis and etc. After I finally finished packing and went to Kim's house.

**(P.S. they are all rich here, I hate it when they are poor are poor on a fanfic) **Ifinally got in after I saw Julie and Kelsey. They went straight to Kim's bedroom. Kelsey knocked on the door.

KIM'S POV

I was just thinking about Jack and how nice, sweet, cute, hot, and sexy he is when someone broke my thoughts with a sudden knock on my bedroom door. I got up from my star-shaped bed and opened the door to see my one and only best _girl _friends.

"Hey, guys", I said. "Hey girl" they all said in unison. "Why are you guys here anyways?" I asked. Grace said, "duh, we're here to help you get your man." "I'm sorry, who's my man?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't figure out who I have a crush on. "JACK!" they all said in unison, again. Talk about creepy. I just groaned in response. "Wwhhaatt?, psh, I do not have a crush on Jack," they all gave me a disbelieving look. "is it really that noticeable?". Then Kelsey said,"Honey, we all can see it." I just sighed. Julie clapped her hands and said, "Okay, let's get to work. We only have 2 more hours."

**********_TIME PASSED**********_

STILL KIM'S POV

After 2 agonizing hours, we finally managed to finish packing "hot" clothes for Jack. Anyways, we are on our to Jack's house in my limo. When we finally got there, the gang was already there. I rung the doorbell, and Jack quickly opened it. "Hey, girls" Jack said. My friends quickly went inside and sat next to their boyfriends or crush. I rolled my eyes at them. And quickly turn my attention back to Jack, and rapidly smiled at him and he smiled back. And we both went to the living room with everyone else.

JACK'S POV

When we were all in the living room. I spoke up, "Okay guys, I don't really have anything planned, so we'll just go with the flow, so do you guys have any suggestions?"

Then Julie said, "We can play truth or dare." We all responded yeah's, sure's, whatever's and I don't care's. "Okay, then, I guess we're playing truth or dare," everyone sat down in a circle, "I'll go first, Jack, truth or dare?" Eddie said. I thought about it for a second and said,"Um, dare" "I dare you to kiss Kim" Eddie said. I blushed and I looked at Kim who looked like she was blushing too. I walked over to Kim, and sat next to her, starting to close my eyes and lean closer then she did the same. I quickly open my eyes when I realized I was about to kiss her on the lips(but she didn't seem to mind though) but I knew she was just going with it, and didn't really meant it, so I reluctantly kissed her cheeks, then when I pulled away, I saw that she was blushing. I smiled at her and she smiled back and I went to my previous spot.

"I'm starving, we gotta eat, yo!" "Yeah, let's order pizzas." Kelsey said. "I'll call." Milton said, walking to the phone in the kitchen. Then the room went silent, until was broken by Jerry farting. And I gotta tell you, it really stunk. "Ugh, Jerry, really, go to the bathroom." I said. Jerry just kept laughing by all our reactions. When he finally recovered from his laughter he said"Alright, I'll go to the bathroom." He walked to the bathroom, but every with every step he took, there were always small farts.** (This happened in real life when we were at school. It didn't happen to me though, it happened to one of my classmates in science class.) **Although it was pretty disgusting, we all still laughed which made us all forget about what happened. Then Milton came back from the kitchen, he had a pretty confusing look, "What going on?" he asked. We told him the story and he ended up laughing.

We watch Insidious. Kim sat next to me on the couch, Grace sat next to Jerry on the other end of the couch, Julie sat next to Milton on the floor, and Kelsey sat next to Eddie on the floor too. And every time a scary part came on, Kim would always bury herself on my chest, and I would always stroke her hair. The movie finally ended and everyone drifted off to sleep, I guess, so I decided not to wake them up, so I just drifted off to sleep with Kim on my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been a very long time since I updated and I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I have been really busy with schoolwork, choirs and voice lessons. And I'm still busy since it's my b-day in the 14****th****.**

**I do not own Kickin' it.**

3rd PERSON'S POV

They were all asleep peacefully. Then all of a sudden, Kim's phone rang. Everyone groaned from the noise. They all got up. Jerry, Eddie, Julie, Grace and Kelsey went to the kitchen. While Milton went to the bathroom. Jack just stayed in his spot. Kim went to pick up her phone. It was still, 8:30 am.

KIM'S POV

I went to get my phone on the table and looked at it and saw it was from Jesse, a friend of mine but then he moved. **(I was thinking of the TV show Jessie and a book.)** So I answered the phone. _Jesse _and **Kim**

**Hey! It's been a long time since we've talked to each other, Jesse.**

_I know I've missed you so much!_

**So, how is New York?**

_It's awesome! But I called you to tell you that…_

**That what?**

_I'm spending my summer in Seaford!_

**Really?! That's awesome!**

_I know, oh and I think I'll be there by 6:30 ish pm. Can you pick me up? I'm the only one coming there. And can I stay at your house?_

**Oh yeah, sure. But I'm at sleepover at a friend's house, so I'll just ask if you can join us. But I have to go. Just call me when you get here. Bye.**

_Great. Bye. _

This is so awesome! I have to tell everybody. I went to the kitchen and saw that everyone. They were talking about random things then I yelled.

"Guys, I have news to tell you."

"Ok" Milton said.

"Ok, do you guys remember Jesse?" I asked.

"Yup" Julie said.

"Who?" Jack asked. "A friend of ours, you don't know Jesse." Kelsey said. And Jack just nodded.

"Well, what did Jesse say?" Eddie asked.

"Well, Jesse's spending the summer in Seaford," I said. Then the girls started squealing and so did I. "Oh, and Jack, can Jesse's join our sleepover?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said.

JACK'S POV

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked. Kim opened her mouth but I cut her off by saying "And don't say shopping, _girls."_ The girls fake pouted.

"Oo, we could go to the beach" Grace suggested.

"Ugh, everyone goes to the beach when they're having a sleepover. Let's do something different." I said. Then Grace gave Kim a do-something-about-it look. Kim rolled her eyes and said "Please Jack, you know you want to see this body," gesturing at her body, smirking "in a bikini." I smiled from what she said. "Oh, you know damn well that I do" I said while winking at her. She laughed.

"Ok then, let's change people." Jerry said. We all decided that when sleeping, the girls on one room and boys on the other room. But that might change. Then the girls went to their room leaving the us in the kitchen.

"So, Jack, what is going on between you and Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea, Jer. But I really, really, really,_ really_ like her." I said.

"Jack, everybody knows you like Kim and that Kim likes you, hell even Jerry knows it. You two are just so clueless" Milton said. Jerry and Eddie just nodded, agreeing with Milton.

"When are you going to ask her out, Jack?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah Jack, you have to ask her out before she's taken" Jerry said.

"I have no idea when. Can you guys help me?" I said.

"I'll think of something" Milton said.

"Thanks you guys" I said.

"Ok, enough with that. Let's go change." Eddie said.

(With the girls) JULIE'S POV

We finally finished changing into our bikinis. I wore a bikini that was connected together colored black, that totally doesn't show my cleavage** (I'm not really good at describing those kinds of things; I don't have enough background information for them. So I apologize for that) **Kim wore a hot pink that was separated, and the top really showed her cleavage: Jack is totally gonna flip out when he sees Kim, those two are so in love, but they're just so oblivious about it. Grace worethe same thing as Kim but with the color of purple. And Kelsey, wore the same thing I did but with a green color.

"Ok, ya'll ready?" Kim asked.

"Hell yeah" Grace said.

"I still can't believe Jesse's coming to Seaford. It's been a long time." Kelsey said.

"I know right." I said. We all went to the living room and saw that the guys were already there, they just wore the usual swim trunks, all them were really in shape(surprisingly for Milton and Eddie since Milton is really skinny and Eddie eats a lot) I get that Jack and Jerry are in shape. I walked up to Milton and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go?"Milton asked.

"Yup" I said. I looked around and Jack was staring at Kim, Jerry was staring at Grace and Eddie was staring at Kelsey. I clapped my hands, trying to get them out of their trance; the rest of the girls noticed this too and tried to get their attention by yelling at their faces. That didn't work, so we just decided to pour water on them. That totally worked.

JACK'S POV

When the girls finally came down, I was awestruck by what Kim was wearing. She looked HOT and definitely SEXY in it. I was in a trance. I didn't realize that I've been watching Kim for a long time until Julie poured a bucket of water on me, Jerry and Eddie. Huh, I guess they were in a trance too. My mind went back to this morning at the kitchen. I wonder who this Jesse is. I mean, the girls squealed at this person. Is Jesse a girl or a boy? Oh well, I'll just have to find out later. Julie finally spoke up, "Ok, now that I have everybody's attention, well, since I see that everybody is set, we can go to the beach. Jack can you call the limo?"

"Yeah, hold on one sec." I said, and then paused, "JAMES, CAN YOU DRIVE THE LIMO, 'CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" I yelled. I'm not mean or anything to James, it's just that he was one of the rooms and I didn't feel like looking for him.

"Of course, sir" James replied with his British accent. And I gave him a thumbs up. Then we finally went into the limo. The girls were talking about Jesse again and they were really excited about it. The rest of the boys just rolled their eyes.

"Who is this Jesse they're all excited about?" I asked Eddie.

"Oh, Jesse's just an old friend. Jesse moved, the girls were devastated; they were really close, especially him and Kim. Then you came along and I guess they moved on a little and now they're excited." Eddie said.

"Ah, so are you going out with Kelsey, yet?" I asked

"Sadly, no, but I'm certain I am going to ask her out today." he said.

"Okay" I said. The limo finally stopped to our destination. We all got out of the limo and ran to the best spot we could find and settled up our stuff. Kim sat down on the chair and got out a book and read it. Everybody ran into the water except me and Kim.

"Kim, aren't you coming to the water?" I said.

"Nah, I'm good" she answered.

"Please, it will be much more fun if you come" I said. She looked at me hesitantly and finally gave in.

"FINE" she said. _Yes, she agreed to come to the water. Awesome!_ We kept splashing water at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~TIME PASS~~~~~~~~~~

KIM'S POV

It was finally sun down. This day was a total hassle. I'm I just finally get to see Jesse again.

"So, Kim, it's time to pick up your friend, Jesse from the airport." Jack said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay" I said. We packed up all our stuff and went to the limo to go home first. When we got to Jack's home, we changed our clothes. The whole way to the airport, we all fell asleep. When we got there, James, honked the horn to wake us all up. We all got out of the car.

"Do you guys see him anywhere?" I asked.

"No, I can't find him." Grace said.

"Kim, why are getting worked up for this" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. It's just that I haven't seen Jesse in a very long time Jerry." I said.

Then all of a sudden, two covered my eyes. I started asking questions on who the person is, but they wouldn't answer.

JACK'S POV

I am so JEALOUS right now. A guy just covered Kim's eyes, I mean, who does this guy think he is.

"Hm, I guess, since it's not all ya'll, and a stranger just wouldn't cover another person's eyes, I'm guessing this is Jesse?" Kim said. My jaw dropped, I mean, Jesse is a guy? Yeah, the name Jesse can be used for a girl and for a boy, but I never expected this Jesse to be a boy. The girls were really excited, so I kind of thought he was a girl. Considering, how close Jesse and Kim have gotten since he showed up, I'm suspecting that they used to go out. Of course Kim would fall in love with him, he's blonde, he's muscular.( I would go on, but you people might think I'm gay, so I'm just gonna ask a girl on what they think of him).

I moved next to Grace and whispered in her ear, "Do you think he's cute?" she gave me a weird look "I'm just asking" I finished. Then she answered me by saying"Yeah, he's cute, hot, and sexy, but I still really like Jerry, though." Then I asked Julie and Kelsey and they said the same thing as Grace but they still like they're boyfriends. Then I looked around and saw that most of the girls were looking at Jesse and some giving Kim death glares, which of course she didn't notice since she was too busy talking to Jesse. Then they all hugged Jesse, except the boys, they didn't hug him, they just him the hand shake that us boys do. Then he and Kim came up to me.

"Jack, this is Jesse. Jesse this is Jack." Kim said.

"Ah, so you're the Jack that Kim just goes on and on and on about how c…" Jesse said, but didn't get to finish since Kim covered his mouth with her hands.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Kim said really fast.

"Okay," I said. "we should probably go to my house now" I finished.

"Okay, let's go guys." Milton said. The girls sat on one side, and the guys sat on the other side. They were all just asking Jesse how it was in New York. After about 15 minutes, I learned that Jesse likes sports, does karate, etc. etc. and all that other stuff. Kim leaned forward to talk to me.

"What's wrong? You haven't been the same since we left the airport." She said.

"Nothing" I lied.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Okay" She said. We all got home and we all went to sleep since we were all tired from what we did all day.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok, so I have no possible idea where I'm going with this story, so I might discontinue or give it to someone who would love to adopt it. If you want to adopt it, just PM me. I have a huge writer's block right now. So that's it for right now, thanks for your reviews. **

**so deuces up and I'M OUT!**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey, so **Hay-SecretPossiblePhantom-Love **will be continuing this story. I'm not going to say anything else, except for this:**

Whoever this 'Guest' is this is for you,

Why don't you shut the fuck up, bitch. Oh and before I forget, why don't you take the shit that you wrote and shove them up your asshole!


End file.
